I Don't Have Superpowers
by Twinkle Lightly
Summary: Hazel Rosetti-a med school dropout caring for a six year old alone. But what happens when an eccentric alien doctor whisks her into his world? 11xOC, T for language.
1. No End In Sight

**AN:/ I'm going to try my hand at Doctor Who fanfiction again. It's become somewhat of an obsession. Anyway, I've got this one all written out on paper. So I think it will be better than anything else I've ever written. So do me a solid and review?**

**I Don't Have Superpowers**

"_There's no end in sight, so I'll take my time..." -Alex Day_

Hazel Rosetti POV:

I sighed, leaning over the counter. Another extremely uneventful day at Macy's. The bitch I worked with, Amanda, probably had no idea how hard it is to support yourself and your six year old sister. I work nine hours a day, live in a shitty apartment, _can't afford Christmas for my little sister._

"Hey, spaz. Close up for me." Amanda tossed the keys at me. No. I am not taking this today. Somewhat in a trance of sudden self-confidence, I stood, pushed the keys into her hands, and walked out of the building. I have so much riding on my shoulders, I just can't put up with it anymore. Corporate bullies, government bullies, landlords-I'm done.

I stepped into the 'cold-for-California' weather, pulling my scarf around my neck tighter. Honestly, people from colder place must think we're the most thin-skinned people on Earth. I scoped out my car.

Now, my car isn't just any car. My car is a 1993 black Volvo station wagon with dings in the front and back where previous owners had rear-ended people and had been rear-ended. But, it worked. Oh, did it work. That car will never die on me.

I grabbed the keys and slid into the driver's seat. Turning on the car, I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 4:30. Dammit. I was _so _late_. 'Poor Isabella,' _I thought. Isabella is my sister, and I'm her guardian. Soon after Mom walked out, Dad was arrested for drug dealing and rape. Leaving me in charge of Isabella at 22. I had to drop out of med school to care for her, and now I work at Macy's, the person I love most in the world is bullied daily at school, and we are the poorest of the poor. I stepped on the gas, almost running a red light. Being as late as I was, I had practically left her to the mercy of her bullies. I pulled up to the school, seeing Isabella sitting on a bench outside of the building. Even from where I was, I could see the large purple bruise on her arm. I threw my hands over my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. The kids bullying her had physically hit my baby sister. I ran out of the car and over to her, pulling her into my arms tightly._  
_

"How did they hurt you, Squirt?" I held her close. Isabella is a beautiful little girl. She has brown hair, like me, but, unlike me, she has the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. My eyes are blue.

"They punched me," I picked her up and placed her on my back. I had to stay strong, every single day, for her sake. "Hazel?" I turned and looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Will we have Christmas this year?" Dammit. God. Dammit. The answer is no, we won't have Christmas this year. I can barely pay the rent, bills, and taxes. We practically live on food stamps. Maybe I can try to buy her a book?

"I'm sorry, Iz, I don't think we can afford Christmas this year." The look of disappointment on her face broke my heart. I look at some kids, and am absolutely disgusted. They sit, using their Apple products, complaining their lives are hard. I can't give my sister, my whole world, a half-decent life.

**AN:/ I spent a long time on that, by the way. So if you could review for me, that would be lovely. I'm really trying extremely hard to improve my writing. Okay, thanks, bye. Don't forget to drop by that little box down there and type something on your way out!**


	2. Everything and Nothing to Lose

**AN:/ Holy. Shit. The response I got to this made me literally scream. Special love to Whitelion69, watergoddesskasey, and the amazing Guest. Your reviews made my day, especially the lovely guest user. Anyway, on with the story. Honestly, I'm extremely proud of this. So if you could review and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**I Don't Have Superpowers**

_"Yeah she don't know what to do, she's got everything to lose..." -Mark Foster_

Hazel Rosetti POV:

I grabbed Isabella's pink backpack, bringing it over to her, buttoning the back of her dress, and tying her shoes. I was slightly reluctant to send her to school today, considering the events of yesterday. But, I couldn't have her miss school. If I had my way, Isabella would get into her first choice college on a scholarship and live a successful life.

"Breath," She blew in my face. It was the daily toothbrushing check. She breathes in my face, I check her breath. "Alright, c'mon. Time to go." I took her hand and lead her to the car.

I took extra precaution by actually walking into the school. Victoria McMillan, Isabella's teacher, and I were friends in grade school so I thought maybe she would help me out.

"Hey, Victoria?" She looked up at me. She was always the pretty one. Victoria had wavy blonde hair, pale green eyes, and a perfect body. Still does. Me? Well, in grade school, I wore my hair long, dead straight, and parted exactly in the middle. I had braces, pimples, and was slightly tubby. I had since gotten better. "I was wondering if you could do me a giant favor and look after my sister this week? Yesterday, when I picked her up from school, she was covered in bruises." Victoria sighed.

"Listen, Hazel-I want to help you, I really do. But if I paid special attention to every child who's parents asked me to, I would be a nanny, not a teacher." I'll be the first to admit I was extremely disappointed. I worry about Isabella far too much as it is, but what with Victoria not willing to help me, I could hardly stand throwing her under the bus by letting her go to school.

* * *

It was my day to do inventory in the mall. Ugh. Knowing this, I had dressed for comfort, not style. I wore flip flops, black leggings, and my varsity jacket from high school. It was comfortable, warm, and, apparently, in style.

I picked up a box, filled with jeans. I hated these boxes. They were heavier than all of the others. Jessica, another one of my coworkers, was also stocking today, but she was working on the other side of the store.

I heard footsteps. Customers weren't allowed in the basement, and the customer elevators and escalators didn't even take people down here. The service elevators were in the mall office. How did they even get down here?

"I'm sorry, customers aren't allowed-" I froze. They weren't customers. They were mannikins. Our mannikins. And they were coming straight for me. "_Stop!_" They froze for a minute, before stumbling towards me. I heard shuffling above me. One of the ceiling panels slid open, and a man reached down, grabbed me under my armpits, and pulled me up.

"How did you do that?" He looked into my face. He was attractive, I'll give him that. He had green eyes and floppy brown hair.

"Do what?" I honestly had no idea what I did. I don't have superpowers. I have nothing special at all.

"They stopped when you told them to. The autons. How?" I didn't know. I was still in shock. The ceiling creaked, and we fell through, landing in a large pile of old newspapers. The so-called 'autons' pushed there way through the destroyed ceiling panels towards us. He grabbed my hand. "_Run!_" He tugged me out of the piles sprinting towards the back door that led to the parking lot.

"We keep those locked unless we're getting new stock, which we aren't!" I yelled. We were trapped. Quickly, he yanked something that looked like a large pen with a green lightbulb at the top out of his jacket and pointed it at the door. It glowed green, and I heard the lock on the door pop open. He pushed the door open and pulled me through, slamming it again and pointing his green pen-light thingy at it. The lock clicked shut again, and I heard banging from the other side of the door.

"Who are you? Why can you do that?" He grabbed me by my knobby tennis-ball-shoulders and stared at me.

"I-I'm Hazel Rosetti, and I have no clue. I have no clue about anything, it seems."

**AN:/ Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed that. I figured it was time for Hazel to meet the Doctor already, and, since some people seemed to enjoy the feels so much, I put some of those in there too. Not too much, since the bulk of this chapter was supposed to be our lovely protagonist meeting the Doctor. Also, does the meeting I wrote out sound familiar to you? Bonus points to whoever guesses it first! Also, remember to review, because it makes me very very merry happy. **


	3. They'll Have To Go Through You First

**AN:/ Why you no review? Well, thanks for NOT REVIEWING ANYWAY EVEN THOUGH I ASKED NICELY BUT OH FUCKING NO BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I'M BLEEDING OUT OF MY VAGINA YOU WON'T REVIEW. You make me sad. Anyway, I'm still going to ask you to review because it is disappointing when nobody reviews. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**I Don't Have Superpowers**

_"__When they finally come to destroy the earth, they'll have to go through you first. I bet they won't be expecting that." -OK Go_

The Doctor POV:

Hazel was fascinating. Very clever, yet she worked in retail. It made me sad. How someone so bright had such a depressing life. She had a story, but she wouldn't tell me when hell froze over.

After escaping the autons, I had taken Hazel back to the TARDIS.

"I'm not going in there." She planted her hands on her hips. "You could be a rapist, or a serial killer." Was she kidding me? Do I _look _like a rapist/serial killer? I gestured down at myself.

"Do I look like a rapist and or serial killer to you?" She cracked a smile. Hazel had one of those smiles. Her smile would always make you smile back, make you do anything to keep seeing that smile. Her smile could thaw ice, end wars, cure cancer, bring people back to life. All of the sadness in her features (and mine) melted under that smile. And from what I could tell, she didn't smile nearly enough.

"Okay." I grinned this time. Yanking open the doors, I quickly ushered Hazel through. "Oh my God," I laughed at her reaction. "It's bigger on the inside...how? What?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We have talking to do, Hazel. C'mon, let's go to coffee." She raised an eyebrow. "This is a time machine. Anywhere in time and space, I can take you. Only restriction is that it has to be amazing."

* * *

We sat in a coffee shop in London. I had just finished explaining the TARDIS to Hazel, who, surprisingly, understood it. She was now telling me of her life.

"Okay, here's my story-My life started out not half bad, right? My mom stayed at home, my dad worked in an office. When I was 18, my mom had Isabella. I love Isabella. She's my whole world. So, the next year, Mom walked out. I was in med school at the time. I was studying to be a nurse. I didn't drop out, because I figured Dad could take care of her. Two years later, the police called. They said my dad had been arrested for drugs and rape and that I had to come care for Isabella or put her up for adoption. Obviously, I threw away my chances at becoming a nurse. Well, there it is. My life laid out in front of you." I was in shock. Complete, utter, shock. Reluctantly, I placed my arms around Hazel, unsure of what her reaction would be. It was positive. She pressed her face into my shirt wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh, Hazel..."

**AN:/ Sorry this is short, it's midnight and I have writer's block. (My imaginary friends won't talk to me.) Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Literally, if you want this to be better, tell me what I'm doing wrong. **


End file.
